


a revisit

by bukkunkun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breast Fucking, Condoms, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: yusuke and akira revisit how yusuke first met akira's lovely, lovely underthings. and then some.(an AU where akira is a girl, and yusuke wanted to draw her instead of ann. thankfully joker is a woman who Knows What She Wants and showed up with significantly less jackets and shirts than ann had.)





	a revisit

**Author's Note:**

> set at least after kaneshiro's palace. probably during the summer. it's really just porn i don't know what you want out of this?? ? ?? 
> 
> anyway i know yusuke is a 100% gay But Listen, If Atlus Would Just Let Us Fucking Date Yusuke As Is I Wouldn't Even Be Doing This (just kidding i love fem!akira so fucking much im so gay,) 
> 
> written to scratch that ~~kinda horny~~ itch to see akira-chan take a dick up inside her. currently working on fucking akechi right now, actually. come hmu on twitter @trickscd to bully me into releasing previews for that, whatever.

They’d done something like this before, Yusuke muses, as he watched her set her things down, sighing tiredly after a long day at school and helping Sojirou out at the cafe. Another long day of studies, of batting off boys hitting on her or Futaba left and right, blowing off Akechi’s thinly veiled attempts to try and date her.

Not that she would go out with any guy with the purpose of that, not when she was already taken.

He sat behind another easel, this time one Akira made herself, painted black, and it held a white canvas that Yusuke wasn’t sure would be any less whiter as the night went on.

(He’d come prepared, though. Ryuji’s snickering and Makoto’s mothering weren’t very encouraging, but they were endearing, in the least.)

“Okay,” she sighed, and she wasn’t the flat-voiced, dull-lifed girl she had been playing the first time they met. She let her guard down around him now, smiled more freely around him, and most of all—she trusted him with this. With this very important thing the two of them had planned for weeks prior. “So, modelling.”

“You’ve done it before.” Yusuke replied, watching her plop down on her creaky bed with a huff, and she gave him a wry grin.

“I was trying to pry information out of you about Madarame while Morgana was unlocking that door in the back.” She said. “I don’t think you really got to draw me properly after that.”

“True, true.” Yusuke nodded, chuckling as he got up from his seat to head over to her side. He could feel his own hand shaking, and when he sat down next to her and put his hand over hers, he could feel her own shaking in his. “Are you truly sure about this, Akira?”

“Never surer.” She said, but her teeth were chattering. He cupped her face in his free hand, and gently turned her to face him. Akira’s eyes were wide behind her glasses, and the flush on her cheeks was endearingly adorable. He chuckled softly and kissed her, barely the brush of lips together, but it was enough to get her to melt, ever so slightly, in relief. “Yusuke…”

“Tell me you want this, Akira, and I will give it to you, as you wish.” He said, “The moment you say otherwise, I will not lay a hand on you again.”

She snorted softly, fond and warm as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pressing herself flush against him, her breasts swelling beautifully against his chest.

“I want this, Yusuke. I know you do, too.”

Joker’s devilishly clever, deft fingers reached down to fondle him over his trousers, and Yusuke growled.

“Akira, Joker. I want to make love to Akira tonight.” He said, growing hard under Joker’s ministrations, and Joker’s red eyes met his, sparkling in mischief.

“Darling, you can’t blame me for wanting this as badly as she does.” She purred, “I’ll be waiting for you in the Mementos, Fox.”

Yusuke shook his head, chuckling fondly. “Wait your turn.” He simply replied, and he closed his girlfriend’s eyes, kissing her forehead. “Akira?”

“You always know how to make her go away.” Akira chuckled softly, opening her eyes, and the warm grey Yusuke could never give justice to shone with affection. “Sorry about her.”

“She’s part of you,” he told her, and he pulled away from her to stroke her hair. “And I love _all_ of you.”

“Cheesy.” Akira giggled, but Yusuke shook his head, getting up from the bed to sit on the stool behind the easel. “So, _Kitagawa-san_.”

He laughed softly. “Kurusu-san.” He replied easily.

“I have to strip now, right?” She asked, but she was already doing it, shucking off her uniform jacket to reveal the turtleneck she was wearing the first time they tried this. “I hope I won’t be disappointing you in any way.”

She didn’t—she never has.

“I doubt you will.” Yusuke replied, and watched intently as Akira pulled her turtleneck over her head, her glasses going askew and her braid coming loose, her hair tumbling in waves of black over her shoulders, blending in with the black of her lacy bra. Her boyfriend continued to watch, his breaths growing laboured as she unclasped her skirt, sliding it down her toned thighs, embraced by deep black thigh-high socks.

“Maybe you should have a better look.” She said, breaking the silence between them that grew as she stripped slowly, and he nodded numbly, getting up to tower over her like the first time they were close, in a cold, run-down shack run by the greedy man that raised Yusuke to the man he was now. Akira was panting softly, too, her breaths stuttering with nerves, unlike the first time she stripped for him, and her chest’s heaving was irregular, and yet still so smooth.

“I need further reference areas.” He murmured, taking a lock of her hair and kissing it, and he didn’t miss the way she shivered in anticipation. “An artist requires studies in the nude to completely understand the curves of a body, unhindered by… anything.”

“Oh, I see.” Akira’s voice was breathy, as she reached behind herself to unclasp her bra, leaning back further into bed as Yusuke climbed forward to straddle her, his hands coming down to rest on her hips, where the black of her panties starkly contrasted her skin. “M-maybe you can help yourself there?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Yusuke slid her panties down slowly, running his palms over her soft, hot skin, drumming his fingers down the rest of her socks as he watched her face scrunch up into an expression of apprehension. He stopped with her panties around her ankles, and he reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. “Akira.”

“I-I’m okay,” she replied, blushing prettily as Yusuke slid the panties the rest of the way off, and she let go of her bra to let the strap slide down her shoulder smoothly. “This wasn’t as easy as it was before.”

Yusuke chuckled. “Stripping for me the first time was easier?”

Akira averted her eyes, embarrassed. “It was Joker doing it, mostly.” She confessed, and Yusuke couldn’t help but kiss her nose. She squeaked slightly, giggling when she realised what he did, and he smiled down at her.

“You’re doing wonderfully.”

She sighed, and nodded. “Right. We’re… really doing this.”

“Yes.” He said, slipping two fingers under her loose bra strap, earning him a breathless gasp. “Are you ready?”

“Not really.” She replied, and Yusuke nodded, making a move to get back, when she grabbed his hand, and put it back under her bra strap. “I _meant,_ ” she laughed sheepishly. “Is that _you’re_ still fully dressed, and all I have now are just my socks and half my bra.”

True, Yusuke realised, the left cup had come loose with the strap that went down, and he could see a pink nipple peeking at him from behind the black cup. He chuckled, and sighed.

“You’re right.” he said, pulling back to start unbuttoning his shirt, when Akira wrapped her hand around his wrist.

“Let me.” She said, and he stopped, to let her undo the buttons on his shirt, pushing the cloth aside off his shoulders, her fingers soft over his skin. Soon the rest of his clothing followed, removed with clinical precision and with none of the teasing Akira had done when she stripped for him. _That_ had been for the both of them. _This_ was simply a necessity. Yusuke looked down to see Akira’s bra was still not completely off—the right cup remained in place well enough, and with a gently brush of his fingers, it slipped off her shoulder, just as her hands came down to grasp the hem of his briefs.

She paused, feeling the bra strap slide down her arm as the cup fell away, and she looked up at him, eyes wide.

“My turn.” He smiled at her reassuringly, and got out of the last of his clothes as well. Akira swallowed nervously as he came back to her, straddling her again properly as she sheepishly spread her legs for him, wincing when she felt herself grow wet in anticipation. “This is… more difficult than I had in mind.”

Akira laughed breathlessly. “Figured as much.” She said, “It’s… suddenly hard for me, too.”

“Let’s start slowly, then.” He replied, and he leant forward to kiss her. Akira sighed in relief against his mouth—this was familiar, slow and sweet, and in the back of her mind, Akira found herself wishing Joker _was_ there to help her, after all.

But she was probably in the Velvet Room right now, chatting it up with Igor, or something. All Akira knew was she was in this by herself.

Yusuke slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she squeaked softly, feeling him intrude her mouth to trace patterns against her tongue, mapping it like the few times he had done this before. Akira’s hands shot up to grasp his shoulders as she did her best to reciprocate, rubbing her tongue back against his, and that earned her a groan of approval from her boyfriend.

His hand reached down to grasp her left breast softly, cupping it delicately, and it was so sudden it made Akira pull her head away and moan out loud in the cool wind around them. As they parted, Yusuke smiled softly as he fondled her, rubbing his thumb against her nipple until it turned hard. Akira squirmed underneath him, moaning—and soon gasping out his name when he lowered his head to take her other nipple into his mouth.

“Y-Yusuke,” she gasped, her thighs squeezing his side as she felt her slick ooze out of her, and her boyfriend’s groan against her nipple shot pleasure up her spine like a jolt of electricity. She let out a choked yell as his teeth only barely grazed her skin, and her hands buried in his hair. “O-oh, that was good. Th-that was really… oh.”

He could probably make her less coherent than that, he thought. He owed his pride at least that, a squirming, incoherent Akira opening up beautifully around his fingers.

Yusuke had to thank his thoughts sometimes—fingering her would not only deepen her experience, it could loosen her up properly so she could take him later on.

Reaching blindly to their side to tear open a pack of lube, Yusuke kept sucking at Akira’s nipple until it was tender, and the girl beneath him was panting heavily.

“Y-Yusuke…” she breathed, watching him nuzzle the side of her breasts as Yusuke drenched his fingers in lubricant. “Wh-what are you… gonna…”

She never got to finish her sentence, when Yusuke reached down to generously slather clear lubricant over her clit. Akira let out a loud gasp of shock and relief, as he continued to rub his finger over it, enjoying the way her tremors against his body grew in intensity.

They'd done this exactly twice before. Both times, Akira had come squirting her slick all over Yusuke’s fingers, and he knew a third time would reproduce results.

He pressed his thumb to her clitoris, and slipped two fingers inside her, scissoring gently. Akira let out a loud moan, embarrassingly loud, even if the two of them were alone that night. Sojirou had long left Leblanc that evening, and Morgana was with Futaba upon Akira’s request. The noise made her blush deeply as her boyfriend chuckle, and he pressed a light kiss to her temple fondly.

“F-feels good,” she gasped, jolting when Yusuke thrust his fingers inside her a little more, and she gripped his shoulders, hard. “Y-Yusuke, I-I'm gonna…”

“Go on,” he told her lowly, fucking her slowly with two fingers, and he kissed her deeply as he slipped in a third. She moaned into his mouth, squirming against his body as her legs clamped down on either side of him, and came into his hand, her slick making Yusuke’s fingers slippery and wet. Akira trembled as Yusuke continued to finger her through her orgasm, spreading her wide with three fingers, the look of absolute concentration on his face as he used her slick to smoothen the slide of his fingers inside her.

“Y-Yusuke,” she shakily stammered, grasping his shoulders, and he looked down at her, attentive as his fingers came to a stop. “P-please, just… go inside me.”

She said that with such a pleading, desperate look on her face, and it made Yusuke’s cock twitch in interest. The flush on her cheeks darkened as Akira pushed him back, his fingers slipping out of her with a wet sound, and she winced, squeezing her boyfriend with her thighs again, earning her a groan of approval from Yusuke. “W-wait a sec,”

“Do you want to stop?” Yusuke asked, but he was panting, his own body and voice shaking with arousal, and the exertion of holding himself back.

“No,” Akira breathed, “Wait a sec.” She repeated, and sat up to reach towards the bedside table, where Yusuke had left a pair of condoms.

“Wh-what’re you doing?” He asked her, as she took one carefully.

“Giving you a good time, too,” She said, and held the condom by the edge of the foil by her teeth. His eyes widened as she pushed him down onto his back, and she slid down his body with the grace of a cat. He swallowed nervously, as she brushed her breasts against his chest teasingly, and headed lower, and lower, before sandwiching his cock between her breasts.

“Akira, oh my g—”

“It’s a good look, right?” She asked, her wild red blush on her face the only indication she was as embarrassed as he was about this. “J-Joker said I should try this on you j-just to see what your reaction would be. Guess she was right you’d like it.”

She squeezed her breasts together, enveloping his leaking cock in soft warmth, and Yusuke winced, cum leaking out just a little more from him at the sight of it. Akira’s eyes widened and she leant forward to lick the tip of his cock clean, and he let out a loud groan, throwing his head back.

“A-Akira… I’m not going to last very long if you keep doing that.” He stammered, and he began to wonder what it would be like to have sex with Joker down in the Mementos, later on.

(No doubt it would be just as erotic, maybe even more, but he knew the distinction—with Joker, it was simply fucking. With Akira, it was making love.)

“O-oh, right.” Akira nodded, getting off him, and he couldn’t help but stare at the way cum stained her breasts. “So, I, uh. Don’t laugh if I don’t get it right the first time, okay?”

She was an incredibly proficient girl. Whatever it was she planned to do, she would get it right, and Yusuke knew it.

She unwrapped the condom and braced it with her lips. Yusuke’s eyes widened at her actions, but he was lost for words when she steadily went down on him. Yusuke let out a surprised yell as Akira’s warm mouth enveloped his cock, and his hands shot up to grip her hair on reflex. She moaned against his cock as she moved as far down as she could, and Yusuke concentrated _hard_ on not thrusting up into her deliciously warm mouth.

Akira couldn’t quite take him in very far just yet, and she pulled back, coughing softly. She managed to roll the condom onto him two-thirds of the way, _with her mouth._ The thought made Yusuke’s mind reel for a moment.

 _With her mouth_. Joker was a devilish woman when she wanted to be.

(Which, to be frank, was always.)

Akira rolled it down the rest of the way, and uneasily climbed on top of him, nervously aligning his cock at her entrance as she bit her lip. “J-Joker said it’d be easier on us if I rode you.” She explained, uneasily grasping Yusuke’s cock to steady him. “I-I, uh.”

“Take your time, and don’t hurt yourself.” Yusuke said, cupping her face in his hand, and he gave her a soft smile. “This is about you. If it hurts, stop and wait.”

She smiled at him softly, and nodded. “I-I’ll start now, okay?”

“Sure.” Yusuke’s voice dissolved into a hiss when Akira slid down on him, enveloping his cock in tight, wet warmth that pulsed deliciously around him. He took long, steady breaths to calm himself as Akira winced, whimpering slightly as her grip on his shoulders tightened, and her legs squeezed him tighter. “A-Akira… are you alright?” he asked, and the pain in her face was enough to wake him back to sobriety. His arousal could wait, Akira’s pain was paramount to this whole experience.

“I-it kinda hurts,” she replied, and he leaned up to kiss her tenderly. She sighed in thanks against his mouth as she held herself carefully, adjusting to his size, and when she decided to move down more, he reached up to fondle her breasts.

“Y-Yusuke,” she gasped against his mouth as he continued to kiss her, rolling her nipples under his thumb as she stretched herself out with his cock. “O- _ooh_ , this is good.”

“That’s good.” He murmured, “Take your time, Akira. Don’t rush.”

“R-right,” she took a shaky breath as she sank the last few distances until he was fully sheathed inside her, and she pulled away from him to meet his eye. Yusuke gave her a soft smile, cupping her face in his hand, and she leaned into his touch.

“How are you doing?”

“I could use a Dia right now.” She laughed softly, and he kissed her forehead fondly. “J-just hold on, okay? A little more.”

“I can wait, do not worry.” Yusuke told her, hugging her close as he let her adjust to him. It had taken a while, but then when she began to fidget, anxiously rocking back and forth on his cock, the arousal came back twofold in intensity. Yusuke let out a moan when Akira gave him an experimental squeeze, and she grinned up at him as she began to bounce on his lap. “A-Akira… it seems… you’re… ready.” He panted, holding her hips, much to her delight.

“Yeah, sorry it took a while.” She said, kissing him softly. “Let’s see why Joker likes this stuff so much, huh?”

“Yes, please.” Yusuke nodded, suddenly getting up, and Akira squeaked as his cock slid out of her. She panicked for a moment as he flipped them over, and when he buried himself back inside her, pinning her down onto the mattress of her ratty bed, she let out an approving moan. “Yusuke!”

“Forgive me, Akira,” he panted, leaning down to suck on her nipples again, and she squeaked in surprise, her walls tightening around him in pleasure. “I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long…”

“Th-then do it,” she said, her mouth turning up into a smirk as he nodded with a wince, and he began thrusting into her, slowly, feeling every single inch of each other rubbing together. “A- _ahh_ , Yusuke…”

“Akira,” He gasped. “You—you’re amazing.”

“You too,” she pulled him close to kiss him, as his thrusts grew harder and faster, until soon he was making the bed creak, Akira’s moans turning into almost-screams as the sound of their voices and the slap of skin on skin echoed through the empty attic. His hands reached forward blindly for hers, and he grabbed her wrists by mistake.

Akira whined approvingly at that, tightening around him one more time before she came again, squirting over his cock as her walls spasmed around him. He grit his teeth, adjusting his hands to grasp hers instead, lacing their fingers as he continued to thrust into her, though with her orgasm milking his cock, he knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Y-Yusuke,” she gasped, “I love you!”

“I love you too.” He breathed, kissing her deeply and burying himself inside her one last time before he spilled his load. He continued to thrust shallowly after that, milking the last of his orgasm dry, until he slumped down on top of her, pulling her into a hug while still buried inside her. Akira sighed happily and hugged him back, kissing him again softly, and she smiled sleepily when he looked at her.

“That was amazing.” She said softly. “Thanks, Yusuke.”

“I enjoyed myself as well.” He smiled, pulling out of her with a wince, and Akira hissed softly. “I will be back in a moment.” he told her, and he pulled off his condom, tying it closed and tossing it into the bin not too far away from them. Getting up from the bed he headed towards the closet Sojirou and Akira built together and pulled out a towel. He headed downstairs—unmindful of his nakedness, but Leblanc was empty anyway—to wet the towel with cool water, and headed back upstairs to wipe his girlfriend off. Akira took it from him to turn it around and wipe him clean, and when she was done, she simply tossed it, landing on the backrest of her chair cleanly.

“You are truly an amazing girl, do you know that?” Yusuke asked, cuddling naked with her under the sheets after that small stunt, and she grinned slightly, pressing close to his warm body.

“You too.” She said. “Thanks for making this special, Yusuke.”

“It is my pleasure.” He kissed her forehead. “Good night, Akira.”

“‘Night, Yusuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i love fem!akira you can pry her from my cold dead hands


End file.
